personal_delta_green_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Phuong Tien
Phuong Tien (also known as Reverend Castitas) was a Reverend of Zweihander. She was also one of the Queen Mothers of The Disciples of the Worm in Vietnam before being discovered by Friedrich von Junzt. As a Queen Mother, Tien was host to a number of The Worms spawned by The Limbo Stalker, exhibiting a unique level of control over them that made her an individual of great interest to many groups throughout the world. Appearance Phuong Tien is a short Asian woman. She has the appearance of being perpetually pregnant, due to her infestation by worms. She is beautiful woman, in a maternal sort of way, and always wears an empty expression on her face that many confuse for sweetness and gentility. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She is actually 79 years old but has the appearance of a 19 year old girl. History Early Life Phuong Tien was born in a rural village on the outskirts of Hue, Vietnam in 1833 to a family of poor farmers. Her childhood was marked by starvation and destitution, and thought they tried their best to take care of her, Tien was essentially dead weight to her parents, who had wanted a boy to help them run the farms. At the age of six, a few members of The Disciples of the Worm came and offered her parents a substantial sum of money in exchange for Tien. After debating for several days, her parents agreed to sell Tien to The Disciples of the Worm, after which they moved into the city. Queen Mother Tien was then brought into a dark room in an empty temple, where she was starved and worms were forced into her anus by members of The Disciples of the Worm. The worms began to breed in her body, causing her extreme pain and suffering. For several weeks, the sound of muffled screams could be heard coming from the temple. But several weeks later, the screams stopped. When the guards assigned to her went into the room to check on her, she looked at them with dead eyes, completely silent. She then took control of the worms within their body, forcibly expelling them from their bodies through their bellies, killing them. She then fled the temple. This attracted the attention of Ibrahim ibn Ali, the leader of The Disciples of the Worm. He personally tracked her down and took her under his wing. Spoiling her with food and drink, Ibrahim taught her further how to control the worms within her body. Soon her ability to control the worms exceeded even Ibrahim's. During this time she went through periods of fasting and excessive eating, giving birth to new worms while fasting and taking control of them while eating. Zweihander In 1852, at the age of 19, Tien was discovered by Friedrich von Junzt of Zweihander. Von Junzt had been assigned to Eastern and Southeastern Asia by Zweihander to research the rites of various cults there, and spent several years covertly studying The Disciples of the Worm, writing about them in his book Unspeakable Cults. During his time studying them, Von Junzt took pity on Phuong, whom he secretly befriended and convinced to return with him to Germany. After teaching her some basic magic, including the Life-Draining Spell, Von Junzt helped Tien to escape to Germany. In 1853, Tien arrived back in Germany and after some convincing on the part of Von Junzt, she was immediately inducted into Zweihander as a Reverend, which offered her a level of protection. During this time, they taught her European languages and helped her research the worms within her using European magical techniques, helping her refine her control over the worms within her. Von Junzt hoped that this research might help her eventually free herself from the worms, the rest of Zweihander hoped to use the worms to their advantage, spreading sickness and disease throughout Europe for Zweihander. In 1912, Tien was assigned to Baffin Island, where she spread her worms throughout the local populace, grooming up a local orphan girl, Kunik, to be a local Queen Mother, claiming her to be her adopted daughter. Abilities Spells * Steal Life * Worm Control Skills * Anthropology 10% * Archaeology 10% * Biology 50% * First Aid 80% * History 20% * Library Use 50% * Natural History 50% * Pharmacy 60% Languages * Arabic 50% * Chinese 30% * French 70% * German 80% * Latin 30% * Vietnamese 99% Category:Characters